Sector GA
Sector GA is a KND sector consisting of Numbuhs π, 111, ,<9,000, 100%, 25, 942 and 10-4. They live somewhere in the suburban area of Georgia which is a state in the United States(not the country), this is also where their treehouse is located around the border between the urban and suburban area effectively making it a great vantage point and monitoring point of any suspicious adult activity in the area. The name of their sector is called Sector GA because the abbreviation for the state of Georgia is Ga. Members The Salo Brothers Keith, Kyle, and Kindel Salo are three brothers all stationed in Sector GA of the Kids Next Door. They are pretty well known as being some mighty fine agents of the organization and have completed tons of succesful missions together both as part of the team of Sector GA and in a team of their own. Despite being of Canadian and Finnish origin none of them can speak Finnish only their Grandmother can. Numbuh π See also: Numbuh π (Keith Salo) - The leader and 2x4 tecnology expert. An extremely intelligent mixed boy with an IQ higher than the smartest adult(Albert Einstein).Originally from Michigan and Canadian and Finnish in origin. He loves is gadgets and is one of the best Yipper card players you'll ever meet. He is the brother of Numbuhs 111 and <9,000(Kyle and Kindel). He doesn't show any interest at all in Rainbow Monkeys but his girlfriend Kennedy is quite the collector. While his girlfriend is not in the kids next door they do go to the same school, along with the rest of the members of Sector GA. At the age of 7 he recited the most numbers of π in his age range thus giving him his Numbuh. Numbuh 11.1 See also: Numbuh 11.1 (Kyle Salo) - The Diversionary Tactics and Yo-yo expert. A goofy but smart mixed boy who is always laughing. Like his older brother Keith, he is also from Michigan and shares the same Canadian and Finnish heritage. While he considers himself as not really a violent person when it comes down to business or he gets really angry he can go from goofy to deadly with a Yo-yo faster than you can say Yipper! He also plays Yipper like his 2 brothers but is more into the collecting side of the cards and doesn't focus on collecting the cards that will help him in the game but mostly the one he thinks looks cool. While his 2 brothers have a backstory to how they got their Numbuhs, Numbuh 11 said he liked the number 11 and just added an extra one. Numbuh <9,000 See also: Numbuh <9,000 (Kindel Salo) - Numbuh <9,000(pronounced "Over 9,000")is the Second Combat Expert and Dodgeball Expert. A pretty average attitude mixed kid that is always dancing and makes stupid jokes. Like his two older brothers he is from Michigan and comes from a Finnish-Canadian heritage. He likes to listen to music and plays the trombone in school. In the midst of moving he ended up training at PS.182 a.k.a The Dodgeball Temple and finished his training 4 months in to his KND career He is not as interested in Yipper cards like his brothers but he loves collecting the toys. He is one of the only Dodgeball masters in the KND and is the youngest in his sector. After reading Numbuh 4's KND mission report(The one where he was Goku)he made the decision to make his Numbuh <9,000. This is also a reference to one of his dodgeball moves called the charged ball which he has to charge for a sustainable amount of time to execute effectively. The Rest of the Team Numbuh 100% See also: Numbuh 100% (Aidith Kostopoulos) - The Assault Expert and Spy. A pretty happy girl who unlike the other girls who are more girly she has quite the tomboyish personality. While now she lives in Georgia she actually moved from the southeastern area of Thessaloniki in Greece at the age of three which is also her original place of birth. The reason for her love of destructive weapons might be because her dad was formerly a part of the military which may have influenced her wanting to join the Kids Next Door. She loves messing around with whatever weapons or gadgets that Numbuh π built and likes to hang out with Numbuh π, <9,000, and especially Numbuh 10-4 who she has quite the thing for. She often plays Yipper cards with the guys and sometimes secretly indulges in playing with Rainbow Monkeys with the other girls of the team. She got her numbuh due to her attitude of no matter what always giving it her all. Her favorite type of weapon is condiment based and she is fluent in Greek and English. Location The location of the Sector GA treehouse is located in the relative center of Georgia in Atlanta in amidst other smaller trees effectively camouflaging it(its not like the adults ever notice gihugeic treehouses towering over their buildings anyway). The operatives themselves however live in a suburban area of Atlanta not too far from their treehouse which is where they spend most of their time. __FORCETOC__